


Party in Heaven AU

by Seito



Series: KHR AU Posts [9]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Deities, Gen, Meta, not a full fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: ONCEABLUEMOONWRITES WHISPERED:For the five headcanons: KHR deity AU *grins*





	Party in Heaven AU

**Author's Note:**

> Over on tumblr, I often post fairly detailed story notes. They’re usually in response to asks games, what-if stories that I don’t have the time to write out or just wanted to have fun worldbuilding and don’t have a plot to write. Some of them have little drabbles; some get turned into full fics later down the road. You could consider them a first rough draft on some level. 
> 
> It was getting hard to keep track of them on tumblr, so I decided to bring them here. 
> 
> They are considered **complete** as is. If I turn them into full fics, that is at my discretion. They also might be drastically different if I do turn them into a fully fic. However, you can wander into my askbox on tumblr to ask questions about these AUs. It may or may not result in another part uploaded. 
> 
> **They are not up for adoption.**

  * Amaterasu!Reborn definitely did lock himself in a cave for 800 years.  The exact reason why is a little fuzzy. Susanoo!Colonnello claimed it was just Reborn way of throwing a tantrum. He maintained this even as lethal sun bullets came out of nowhere aiming at him.
  * Inari!Tsuna would like to submit a defense that he absolutely did not mean to become an all important god. He was a mere god of rice! Just because he started growing tea for the rest of his family, he somehow became the god of both! Add in Natsu, his familiar, who got mistaken for a kitsune and had the ability of duplicate himself, Tsuna found himself with fertility part and kitsune messengers. Before he knew it, there are over 32,000 shrines dedicated to him and people keep praying and *wails* this wasn’t what he meant to do!!   
  * Sisters, Jizo!Bianchi and Jizo!Chrome, have a bad habit of collecting children and “secretly” ferrying them across to the underworld. Chrome provides the mist as coverage and Bianchi can knock out any suspecting spirits coming their way.
  * Taira-no-Masakado!Hibari was once a mortal so powerful, he became a god. Bad luck (for everyone else!) follows him, to the point were other gods avoided him. Tsuna would like to protest his job of keeping Hibari appeased. (“But he likes your tea and Natsu,” Sarutahiko!Enma said. “That’s not the point!” Tsuna wailed. “He’s terrifying!” Predictably Ame-no-Uzume!Yuni just laughed. “Yuni!! It’s not funny!” “It’s a little funny.” “Enma, you too!”)
  * Izanagi!Giotto wonders why all his children are like this. Izanami!Corzen just pats him on the back, completely and utterly amused. (He knows all that chaos comes from Giotto’s side.)



**Author's Note:**

> [the tumblr party in heaven au tag](http://seitosokusha.tumblr.com/tagged/party-in-heaven-au)


End file.
